


The Hots For Hathaway

by theacromantula



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacromantula/pseuds/theacromantula
Summary: Tall, blue eyed, and very intelligent with that air of mystery around him who couldn't fall for James Hathaway.
Relationships: James Hathaway/Scarlett Mortmaigne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	The Hots For Hathaway

The Hots For Hathaway  
By The Acromantula

Chapter 1

Chief Superintendent James Hathaway stood in front of a crowd of nearly a thousand people who had come to pay their respects to his former mentor and friend Chief Inspector Robert Lewis who had passed away in his sleep with besides his new wife of five year. Claire Lewis formally Claire Hobson sat next to James’s wife Scarlett and their two children. Robbie was the godfather to both Andrew and Camilla Hathaway. Robbie was brought down by a unknown brain aneurysm. The old stalwart detective had been complaining of bad headaches for a few days when the vessel finally burst in the middle of the night. Claire woke up the entire neighborhood when she rolled over and found her husband not breathing and being unresponsive. In a few days, Robbie was to be cremated and wished to have some of his ashes scattered in the water just off Long Sands Beach back up north in Newcastle at the beach he learned to swim at during the summers. 

Robbie’s will asked that both Laura and James be the ones to bring back home to Newcastle. There was no one else whom Robbie held closer than James and Laura. He paused halfway through his eulogy which had been thrown together at the last minute because the right words and phrases eluded him until an hour before he was set to speak. Nearly all of the Oxfordshire police force had turned out for one of their own both current and former members. James believed that his friend would have given him a straight bollocking from the beyond if his eulogy didn’t contain any of the giant’s dry humor. James looked out over the crowd and his eyes caught the eyes of several familiar faces. There was his former boss whose chair he now sits in. Jean Innocent gave James a small smile. Another familiar face was Fiona Dockery nee McKendrick sat a few chairs down from Jean. 

James ended his remarks by stating that he always tried to follow Robbie’s three pieces of advice. He didn’t try to push himself too hard. He tried to let anybody willing to help and to lastly get some sleep. James always tried to prioritize in getting enough sleep but it was tough when his children were younger. There was a loud roar from the audience as James walked down from the dais. Scarlett stood up and took her lanky husband in her arms as a tear snuck out from James’s left eye. She helped him sit back down and leaned into his shoulder. It was long strange and winding road that CS Hathaway traveled down to end up eulogizing his best friend. It was a day after Robbie had passed that James decided to put in his retirement papers.

He had achieved the highest rank inside Oxfordshire CID. Anything higher was just a mountain of paperwork and a peptic ulcer in politics. Neither of which appealed to James. He had spent the last three years as the chief superintendent. The memorial service ended and the Hathaway family invited Laura back to their modest estate on the outskirts of Oxford. Laura had been staying with James and Scarlett every day since Robbie passed. They were happy to have her. Laura however wanted to leave the United Kingdom. Aside from the few friend she had still living there was nothing keeping her there. She wanted to see her family in Australia and spend time with them. She was done with cool wet weather of the British Isles. 

It was after midnight that Scarlett caught James lighting up a cigarette out on the balcony just off their master bedroom. He hadn’t picked up a cigarette since becoming the superintendent. By the end of his eulogy, his hands were shaking quite badly from stress and his nerves. It was one thing to stand over the body of the recently deceased trying to figure out how and why they ended up that way. It was quite another thing to send off his best friend and mentor. The night breeze. She stopped his hand from taking the first drag from his cigarette in over three years.

“Love, you will not forgive yourself if you start up that nasty habit you were successfully able to kick. Robbie would have been proud of his send off. It bridged the gap between Oxford and Newcastle beautifully. You even got a small smile out of Laura by the end. It will hurt. The loss will always hurt in many different ways that we haven’t even experienced yet but we shall meet these pains together.” The breeze of the night blew open her silk robe. After birthing two wonderful children, her body still kept its essence of youth. She brought James’s tired and slightly trembling hand up to her full breast as she walked into his embrace as she wrapped her arms around him. “You don’t have to come back to bed but you should still stick to Robbie’s advice.” Scarlett stepped back from her husband and walked back into the master bedroom. She knew the sway in her hips and the bounce in her bountiful breasts would always grab his attention. 

James extinguished the now half burnt cigarette against underside of the balcony’s railing. He turned back towards the master bedroom. He saw his wife’s silk robe draped over the lounge chair adjacent to their large bed. The white orange flame of a recently lighted candle gracefully illuminated the curvy body of his wife as she lounged out on the bed. Her top half not covered by the duvet cover or under sheets. James didn’t have the gumption place his clothes neat fully like Scarlett had. His forty one year old wife could easily pass for a woman ten to fifteen years younger than that of her current age. Once she saw her husband mere feet away from the bed, she pushed the rest of the covers off of her gorgeous and exotic body. 

At forty three, James was still in the peak of fitness except for the years of his smoking caused some damage to his lungs. That smoking however did not affect his reproductive system at all. He stood in at six foot five with a smattering of graying blonde hair around his nude body. He felt his wife’s eyes move their way down his body appreciating every inch. His large erect member still took her breath away every time she saw it. She didn’t expect that from a man with not enough meat on his very thin lanky frame. Her olive skin shone in the low light of their bedroom. James climbed up onto the bed and in between her legs. 

Her supple thighs trapped his head just below her wet furry jungle. James planted several kisses on the inside of each thigh before he dragged his tongue upwards. She released the hold her thighs had on him and she felt his tongue teasing the hairs of her slick mound. She wanted him to set the pace if he was up to it. They were in no rush to go anywhere. She just wanted him to feel something better than those morose thoughts of death that had been plaguing him for the last forty eight hours. His fingers parted her bush giving his tongue direct access to her ladyship’s slick secret. She gasped as his tongue teased her slick lips. She placed her hands gently on his head. He might have been a great detective but even the greatest detectives sometimes needed a helping hand. 

Scarlett guided her husband’s hot tongue to her most sensitive nerve ending. He then took over for her as he feasted upon her clit. She pressed his head down into her as she wrapped her legs around his chiseled upper body. It didn’t take long for the talented interrogator to eek out a crying confession from his subject. She coated his tongue and lips with her thick musky honey. She let him slide up her body positioning his large member outside of her entrance. After nearly eight years of marriage, he always silently asked if she was ready for him. She always gave her signature response. She moved her hips in such a way so that her slick entrance rubbed up against the bulbous crown of his thick cock. 

With no resistance or effort at all James found his home once again inside his wife. He leaned down and captured her dusty red lips. She must have reapplied her favorite lipstick when he wasn’t looking. She let out a moan as he stretched her to nearly her breaking point as he fully buried himself inside. She was the little spoon to his big spoon. They didn’t need frantic shouts or bed rattling movement tonight. She felt at home when he cupped her breasts as he slowly and tortuously slid in and out of her. Scarlett pulled up the thin sheet as she felt her husband paint her slick walls white before he slipped out. She could already feel his steady breath on her neck. She didn’t need to look back to know that he was asleep. She next pulled up the duvet cover. In their slow haste to get back to bed, they had forgotten to close the double doors that led out to the balcony. The last thing she did before she snuggled into her husband’s sleeping embrace was to blow out the candle on her nightstand.

James was up before the sun broke over the eastern horizon. He checked on Andrew first and then Camilla a few minutes later as he slowly made his way down to the kitchen. He thought he was the only one up at this early hour. It surprised him to see Laura sitting at the breakfast bar nursing a mug of tea. James realized that he didn’t have a stitch of clothing on. Then again it wasn’t the first time Laura had seen James fully naked. It had been over ten years since James and Laura spent several nights together. James had just achieved the rank of detective constable. He was paired a Detective Sergeant Helen Morton when he first started working in CID. 

He first encountered the good Doctor in passing. She had just delivered an autopsy report to DS Lewis and the very cantankerous DI Morse. It was a few weeks after meeting Dr. Hobson for the first time that Morse passed away from a heart attack. It was during the reception at Morse’s favorite pub that the good Doctor bought a drink for the tall policeman with the light blue eyes. Laura was quite surprised when she invited the young detective back to her house. She found out that the young constable always carried around a truncheon.

“I see you still carry around your nightstick with you James. I swear I’ll use that nightstick to beat you senseless if you call me doctor. I haven’t been one since I retired last year. I heard that you can still give the wife quite a pleasurable punishment.” Laura took the last sip of tea from her cup. She make no attempt to close her robe as she stood up from her stool. Laura was still in good shape for being fifty six. Her dirty blonde hair had more grey in it than she would have liked but she could always touch it up with a bit of dye. She eyed the very naked James Hathaway and couldn’t stop her nipples from poking out of her open robe. She walked over to the farmhouse sink, rinsed out her mug and put it in the drying rack. 

Laura walked over to James. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I am leaving later this morning. I have taken up too much of you and your family’s time. I will take care of bringing Robbie home and then after that I am I’m moving out of England. I decided that on the car ride home from the reception last night. You need to be here for Scarlett, young Andy, and Cammie. I still can’t believe you forgave Scarlett after what happened with her family.”

“Some nights I lay in bed with the memories of cases past. The nightmares we saw over the course of our many years of working together still keep me up or wake me up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. All Scarlett would have to do is snuggle up against me and place her hand on my chest. All of those nightmares disappeared long enough for me to fall back asleep. There was a time where I would have never forgiven her. Then I realized she was just helping out her family. They were protecting their pervert of a father who died a year after we locked him away. It took another year of her dogged pursuit of me to finally convince me to see her again. Her arranged marriage to that wealthy London family fell apart. She told me that she would have been very wealthy but very unhappy. She loves teaching Laura. I’ve only seen her that happy back when we were young and stupid. I think while you are always welcome here at Witterson Park to see your godson and daughter, you need some time and distance away. I was thinking of taking the family on a long holiday to somewhere warmer and tropical. I might not like it but it helps us all slowly deal with our grief if our minds are occupied on other things.” James then hugged Laura. She sighed as she felt his truncheon pressing up against her stomach. 

“I don’t suppose Scarlett would be willing to share you?”

“She would be willing only if she were invited too. I know far too well to never wake a lady before she wakes up herself unless the world is ending and that is even after several long moments of pause asking myself if it’s the right thing to do. She would almost certainly agree to join in but not before she has at least one cup of tea.” James pulled the kettle off of stove and poured himself a cup of tea. James the proper Englishman let the tea steep inside of the mug. 

James wrapped Laura up in him arms and the two just swayed back and forth around the kitchen. Each with their thoughts on their loved ones. Laura couldn’t help herself. She placed her hand on his soft yet long member. She then ran his hand over the thick patch of course blonde hair just north of his cock. “You really did know how to hit every one of my buttons James better than anyone else I’ve been with. No matter how many thousands of miles I put between here and where I’ll end up, it will be the memories that I will always cherish the most.” Laura slowly ran her hand up and down James’s hardening shaft. It turned from a seven inch sleeping snake to an eleven inch throbbing python. She gently guided his bulbous crown down and rubbed it across her slick lips and graying bush. She was just about to push his thick tip passed her lips when they both heard the squeak of a door opened and the pitter patter of bare feet making their way towards the kitchen. 

James quickly backed away from Laura with his cock bouncing erratically with every frantic step. Laura tied her robe closed as quickly as she could and tried to calm herself down. It was a few moments later that little Cammie entered the kitchen.

“Gwammie Warrah… I wah wah wah wet my bwwwed. I feel so bawwwd.” Laura quickly kneeled down and embraced the little lady who was on the verge of tears. She caught James making his way back up towards the bedrooms. She tried her best to calm Cammie down. She then saw a clothed James walk into his daughter’s bedroom carrying a spare set of pink pony bed sheets. Laura smiled at James. HE was the perfect father and would handled his daughter perfectly if he had been wearing more clothing. After ten minutes of soothing Cammie down, Laura carried the three year old back to her bedroom. The young blonde’s bed had been quickly changed. Laura was glad she didn’t have to explain how the soiled sheets were so quickly replaced. Laura tucked Cammie back into bed and sat with her. The young blonde fell back into a slumber. Laura then left Cammie’s bedroom. She caught the first glimpse of morning as she made her way back down to the kitchen.

James was sitting down at the kitchen table with his tablet in hand. One of the downsides of living on a large estate was that the delivery of the newspaper didn’t come until it was nearly afternoon. Laura still felt a tad giddy and sauntered over to the table. “Any chance of picking up where we left off?” She half halfheartedly inquired. He barely gave her any notice. He was still dealing with the transition of his successor. She retreated back to the bedroom she had been using for the last week. She walked into the en suite bathroom and started up the shower. While the shower was warming up, Laura went back into the bedroom and retrieved a rather large dildo with a suction cup and a large red ball gag.

She wanted to steam all of her worries away. The large glass shower stall came with multiple shower heads plus a detachable shower head. Before the shower stall became too steamy, she put on her gag and affixed big Jim to the far wall of the stall. She bit down on the ball as she pushed the bulbous head of the dildo passed her slick lips. She loved a good pounding something which she didn’t get with Robbie. Their short marriage was more platonic than passionate. She wouldn’t trade it for the world but she also had to scratch that itch often. Robbie understood her need and his inability to sate this need. His only request was that she used strangers and never any of their friends. She and James hooked up long before James partnered with Robbie. It was a secret they both kept to this day. There were rumors of James being quite the lover around the CID. She doubted that he would ever confirm if any of those rumors were true.

Her mind descended into more lustful primitive thoughts as she worked up a good rhythm as she bucked her hips back against the dildo. She moaned and groaned as the thick shaft stretched her velvet sleeve. She would have probably woken up everybody had she not used her gag. Laura was quite the screamer when she found a very passionate lover. Her whole body shook as a powerful orgasm crashed over her body. She let the dildo slip out from her center and walked a foot or two forward. She let the hot steamy water soothe her body back down from the peak of her high. 

What felt like a few moments later, Laura was resting on the bed in her bathrobe when she woken up by a knock on the bedroom door. It took her a few moments to regain her composure. The bedroom was much brighter than before. She gave verbal permission for the person outside to enter. It was surprising to see Scarlett in her own silk robe standing in the doorway. It must have been far later in the morning than she had originally thought. Normally if school wasn’t in session or on weekends, Scarlett would be the last to wake up even with two young kids. If she could help it that is.

“I just wanted to check in on your Laura. Just like I did with James last night. I caught him with a lit cigarette in his hand about to take his first drag in over three years. I was successfully able to persuade him to put out that cancerous stick and convince him to come back to bed. He told me that you decided you were leaving later today. I also extend the invitation for you to visit or stay here for as long as you’d like. You’re the godmother to both Cammie and Andy for goodness sake. They don’t have any grandparents. Well any grandparents worth mentioning.” Scarlett did have a step mother who was an enabler to her pedophile of a father. Her step mother left the country after her father was locked up. She didn’t even take her son with her. Scarlett paused for a moment more.

“I’ll miss our chats. You’re the best friend or older sister I never really got to have.” Both ladies were on the verge of crying but they were also British. Their automatic stiff upper lip reflex kicked in. “I just wanted to thank you for calming Cammie down. Robbie was very sweet on her and she isn’t taking his passing well at all. James should a light breakfast ready soon.”

“I should the ones thanking you both. I have never had closer friends than you two. Thank you.” Laura got up off of the bed walked over to Scarlett and embraced her friend for several long moments. “You two picked me up in my time of need and gave me the care I needed most. A debt that I know I never have to repay but I feel I must at least try to anyway. James is right in that I am leaving today. I need some time away from everything that reminds me of Robbie. The warm sunny blue skies of Adelaide are calling out to me. I haven’t seen my niece and nephew since Robbie and I traveled down there a few weeks after we both retired. It really is quite beautiful Scarlett. The entire country really is breathtaking.”

“It’s on our list of countries to see. I believe James is planning for something but I don’t think it will require a twenty hour flight. I don’t think the kids are old enough yet. I know I never liked sitting near a crying baby on a long flight. I wouldn’t want to inflict that experience on anyone else if I can avoid it. Do whatever you need to Laura. Just remember we are but a phone call or FaceTime away if you just want to chat.” Scarlett let Laura go. The tears were seconds away from eroding away the wall she had built up around her emotions. 

In the moments after Scarlett had left, Laura had packed the rest of her things away into the two suitcases she had brought with her. She made a last sweep of the room when something large long and flesh colored caught her eye in the bathroom. She was impressed that her dildo was still stuck on to the wall of the shower stall. She struggled a bit to release the pressure that held the suction cup to the wall. She then packed her two toys away in the bottom of her suitcase. After a short breakfast, Laura hugged and kissed Cammy and Andy goodbye before James helped Laura load her suitcases into her hot little hatchback. She hugged and kissed both James and Scarlett before saying her goodbyes and driving off down the crushed stone pathway of the estate. It would be the last time James and Scarlett would see Laura again. 

A year later, a letter arrived to the manor house posted from Adelaide, Australia. It was from Laura’s sister. The letter did not bring happy tidings or good news. Laura had died over the course of a week from an diagnosed tumor on Laura’s pancreas. The letter arrived a week after the service for Laura was held. Her sister wrote that it was Laura’s stubbornness in not wanting a funeral or any sort of memorial service. Her sister scattered her ashes in the water just off of Semaphore Beach. Scarlett helped James once again deal with losing such a good friend. The result of such pain and sleepless nights was the creation of the couples’ third child. That child was aptly named Laura nine months later when the sweet little girl arrived into the loving arms of two happy parents. 

It was a warm Sunday in June that had James sitting out on the veranda of his home reminiscing about all the good times and the good people he shared those times with even if one of those times literally went up in flames.


End file.
